


小段子-2

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	1. Chapter 1

想吃霸看到莲抹眼泪，但是霸自己心里过不去那道坎，只能当成没看到。晚上霸想起白天心里有些不是滋味，心里想着手上去摸莲，莲其实心里那阵已经过去了，以为队霸想和他上床，就顺势躺下了。霸反应过来莲衣服都脱掉了不上就不是男人了。两个人抱在一起妖精打架，莲迷迷糊糊中总觉得哪儿不对，忍了忍又怕伤了队霸的自尊心，婉转地说你今天怎么啦是不是认床？霸摸摸他汗湿的鬓角，白莲在灯光下眼睛有点儿红，叹了口气说没什么。又问他，这样喜欢吗？   
白莲想了想其实还是舒服的，就老实答道：喜欢的。又补了一句：今天不疼。   
队霸听了心里有点闷又有点心酸：傻子，以前疼你怎么都不说。（2-№8893）


	2. Chapter 2

啊，有人能顺着一个作的清醒一个有时候完全不和逻辑艹一发车吗？嗯，就是霸最近被莲作的厉害了，作为报复准备了点不常玩的道具，趁人睡了蒙上眼捆起来想来个qjplay，本来想欺负够了就现身表示是自己，结果莲tmd爽上了简直把他气个半死（2-№8983）

哈哈哈你是不是求这个梗很久了，翻上面好像一直也有人在求   
司机还来不来啊，等车等了半天也没见车来了，哭唧唧（2-№8990）

看这里！最早提的乘客是我（2-№8996）

嗯，你那个怕黑脑洞我也期待过，但是我的脑洞到后面太丧了，霸趁莲睡着的时候从后面脱了莲的裤子用莲夹紧的双腿解决，其实莲醒着在装睡，然后两人被抓包了，霸回省队，莲装作自己在睡觉什么都不知道的样子没被责难，但从此怕黑不敢关灯睡觉，两年后霸又回来了，中间毫无音信但一回来就强上莲，莲也不知道他这是知道当时莲醒着的报复还是想他了，总之心里有愧，想艹就给艹，但总是全程压抑，霸啥也不解释，任莲自己多想，他反正平时表现不冷不热但是对莲想艹就艹（2-№9023）

认领9023和8983，突然发现两个脑洞可以连上写，霸之所以要蒙眼是因为知道莲怕黑有心病，qjplay一开始完全模仿他俩被抓的第一次，要的就是身心折磨，莲之所以浪得飞起，是因为平时都一副贞洁烈女样，这次被qjplayplay其实一开始就认出来了，但是干脆装没有，把之前想叫不能叫不能爽的都拿来爽一爽（2-№9047）


	3. Chapter 3

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████


	4. Chapter 4

同问，会不会蹭蹭？（2-№9282）

我要是队霸我肯定会蹭蹭   
白莲小时候又没大人给他做x教育   
在北京队被欺负嘛说明同龄小伙伴估计也不带他玩   
所以可能根本没什么不该做的概念   
队霸哄一哄可能就觉得没什么呢（2-№9289）

既然要艹黑设，还不如说怕黑是莲过去被老队员欺负过呢，所以和霸也性-生活不和谐，因为心里有阴影呗（2-№9306）

莲被欺负到底详细过程是什么？（2-№9309）

小黑屋里逼他？？？不现实太黑了这个有点侮辱整个国家队了，不好不好　 （2-№9311）

洗衣服之类的吧（2-№9312）

要不要这么娇气…… （2-№9316）

好像是冬天每天半夜被逼着帮洗衣服袜子？？这挺过分了啊（2-№9321）

上次看到说是逼他半夜洗衣服？？  
想起队霸的爱好就是kuakua地洗衣服啊…………（2-№9314）

为什么要半夜洗……画风氢气，不过应该是省队吧国家队感觉不可能（2-№9318）

就是北京队啊，应该是看他是外地来的欺负他吧  
这也算是体育圈特有的文化糟粕了（2-№9320）

不是国家队，是北京队   
莲的性格就算真有tj也不可能跟家长说的呀（2-№9322）

估计莲找了件最轻的跟家长讲   
莲小时候被欺负也是现在成为作逼的可能性之一？童年阴影？（2-№9323）

tq挂过，记得是家长知道然后让莲忍耐，原文特别莲到爆炸全家莲到爆炸（2-№9326）

去翻了一下粉的截图，貌似是莲初来乍到被大队员使唤去买饮料回来之后发现自己的菜被吃光了只能含泪就着剩菜吃米饭，然后因为性格太包子就叫他大冬天地洗衣服洗袜子半夜不给睡觉（什么鬼），然而莲爸说这是正常的他们是外地人……一家人都好莲（2-№9330）

含泪就着剩菜吃米饭哈哈哈哈哈哈  
想想队霸遇到这种大概直接就开干了吧（2-№9334）

听说过的，白莲刚到北京确实被欺负。但拿了全运会第四之后貌似就没人敢欺负他，然后就仆人成了太子，然后你们都知道了。（2-№9341）

队霸是小时候受一点委屈都敢在国家队动手的，在省队估计更要日天（2-№9343）

要不怎么说队霸！叔叔和他打输了想找面子摸他头一下队霸都能差点翻脸   
不说没感觉，一说有点通常意义上日剧路线啊，日天日地队霸和被霸凌的白莲（2-№9349）

如果是日剧这肯定是be啊，听起来就丧（2-№9352）

日剧不一定be，最后不一般都是被霸凌的那个被日天日地救赎，甚至还发出人生新光彩么   
又不是要玩last friend……（2-№9355）

难道不该是日天日地的最后因为意外也被轮了，然而心理承受能力不及被霸凌的包子于是自杀成功，被霸凌的赶来已经晚了抱着尸体痛哭不撒手，这时有两个可能的结局走向，一个是包子性情大变开始复仇把那些欺负过他们的人都用各种手段残忍杀光了，另一个是包子决定活成两个人的份代替对方好好活下去迎接新的光明（2-№9368）

您一定博览日剧…… （2-№9378）

非回，按照lss这个套路，比较像丧丧的日影，我选择性情大变开始复仇，感觉比较像告白这类暗黑系，我喜（2-№9390）


	5. Chapter 5

我要说其实莲的太子人设超级好磕   
嫡太子被贬为庶民，他这个王爷的儿子被抱来，做了太子，嫡太子流落民间的时候，他坐在太子位置上，表面风光，私底下却又一帮嫉妒他的人告诉他你来为不正不是天家血统，等皇上想起嫡太子的好来，你就要被赶下去了，死无葬身之地，他一方面觉得做太子也没什么好，一方面又不敢不做这个太子，怕被赶下去，死无葬身之地，嫡太子回来以后看似失了争位之心，实际上暗暗组织，最后一朝□□，人家笑他你怎么还是太子啊，十来年的压力和嘲讽一夜爆发，刺激的他彻底黑化，一面曲意逢迎，一面暗里筹划，最后揭竿而起，荡平国都，人人说他来路不正，他把人人杀了。 （2-№9308）


	6. Chapter 6

想看里约莲被艹的大口喘着气还是端着架子面无表情，霸身上爽着心里伤着，使起劲儿来不管不顾的，艹莲的疼多过爽，可也不吭声，全当霸在发泄，自己更是觉得没劲儿了  
可他越是这个死样子，霸心里越不是味，一门心思就是操弄，总想着把这张脸染上□□的颜色，以前也不是没在大赛后做过，不管怎么开始的，最后总是俩人都放弃抵抗像欲 望投降，偏偏这次莲像是铁了心不想玩了，可又不挣扎拒绝，就只是不给反应（2-№9844）


	7. Chapter 7

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████


	8. Chapter 8

脑补了一个痴汉莲，没事就对霸上下其手。霸不堪其扰问莲你老摸我干嘛啊？莲说你身材真好，我也想拥有这样的身体，这样成绩能更上一层楼云云……  
莲虽然嘴上这么说着，心早就飞去了秋名山。霸听了面上不显心里冷哼想被我搞就明说，这么欲盖弥彰很蠢。霸就顺水推舟邀请莲以后一起去健身。  
练一练，莲还脱了衣服问霸自己练的怎么样，霸就上手过去捏，胸肌练的不错，腹肌还要再努力，然后从腰摸到屁股开始揉，还用表扬的口气说这练的最好，又翘又紧致，莲一听没忍住开始扭，霸就拍他屁股说别乱动，然后把莲摁地上一脸正直的说我教你跪撑伸髋，然后就可以健身房play了…  
№17122 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-03 01:48:27留言☆☆☆


	9. Chapter 9

今天司机看电影去了，专线暂停营业。贡献个魂穿梗概吧。  
霸莲一起看了你的名字，回来后感慨万千zqsg的本着且做且珍惜的原则大干了一场。  
第二天醒来发现两人互换了灵魂。惊惧之余，两人开始想办法。栖息在莲身体里的霸突然一拍大腿：既然是干完魂穿的，要不再来一发，难说就穿回去了。其实他心里有些好奇在下面的滋味，想着正好借莲的身体试一把也不亏。莲将信将疑同意了。然而由于经验不足性格温吞结果车开的也磨叽。霸忍不了只能自己各种主动同时指引莲怎么干得更激烈……（以下省略不可描述3000字）  
#于是司机也不知这是霸莲还是总精#  
№17154 ☆☆☆光明顶观光专线于2016-12-03 02:38:48留言☆☆☆


	10. Chapter 10

求一辆梦游车   
白莲单恋队霸已久，但是白莲本莲怎么好意思说出来，压抑的欲望没有办法，于是半夜偷偷爬到队霸的床上闻着队霸的气息zw，没想到队霸竟然醒了，于是白莲干脆假装梦游继续下去，队霸也以为白莲在梦游，再加上他平时看白莲白白的腿晃来晃去也有点那个意思，于是借坡下驴艹了白莲一顿。   
之后两个人开始了互相试探，白莲以为队霸只是被迫而已，队霸无法确定白莲到底是真的梦游还是装的，如果是真梦游怎么可能发现自己后面的东西都流出来了而无动于衷呢？于是队霸白天各种亲近试探白莲，晚上白莲也没有终止梦游的戏码。队霸为了逼白莲说实话一次比一次艹的凶，还在白莲身上留下各种痕迹，心想如果他真是梦游这下肯定能发现了吧。白莲也意识到队霸在床上越来越狠，自己体力不支了，于是不再去找队霸。   
结果队霸急了，他每天晚上不睡觉等着白莲来，结果他竟然没来，队霸不禁想起了那个扔鞋子的笑话，你扔了一只鞋子把人都撩起来了怎么能不扔第二只，于是忍无可忍的队霸去找白莲，把他从被窝里拖出来艹了一顿，一边逼问他是不是装的，白莲一开始还嘴硬，怎奈队霸以gc相要挟，白莲只好说出了实话，两个人终于不加掩饰痛痛快快的来了一发。 

 

大概就是这样的梗，有那位司机能带个路吗？  
№17162 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-03 06:06:07留言☆☆☆　


	11. Chapter 11

还想求一个au梗   
霸做生意，莲当教练，队霸请白莲教乒乓球，于是白莲手把手，胸贴胸，腿蹭腿的教，教着教着就教到床上去了。   
主要是想看教授过程中互撩的过程，总做生意，霸当教练也可以的。   
№17163 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-03 06:11:14留言☆☆☆　   
没人理我就自己上了，纯新手，只是写个大概 

总为了强身健体学习打乒乓球，因为总有钱所以请的是最贵最好的教练霸，当面一看，霸果然身体强健，肌肉嶙峋，总自我安慰虽然我没他壮但是我比他有钱。   
训练的时候发现霸果然十分专业，可以用球直接打掉水瓶下面的杯子，力气之大，准确度之高可见一斑。总一换上运动服就发现霸用赞许的眼光看着自己的身体，总心想，果然我的身材也不是那么差，虽然比不上霸但是还是可以秒杀一般人的。   
训练的时候，霸用手包着总的手告诉他如何握拍，虽然总觉得自己已经握的很标准了，但是霸总是不让过关，说是握拍姿势是最关键的一环，好的开始是成功的一半，总觉得也有道理，就是两个大男人的手一直贴在一起怪怪的，霸手上的茧子总感受的清清楚楚。接下来就是动作了，为了教动作霸贴的很紧，握着总的手教他挥拍。总问他你们每个人都这样教吗？霸说当然，贴的越紧学的越快。鉴于总是一个有规划的霸道总裁，于是决定还是学的越快越好，不好的一点就是因为太近了，总几乎被霸包着，感受着来自队霸身体的威压，稍微往后靠一下就能碰到霸坚硬的胸肌，后颈有时候还会被霸的胡渣的碰到，痒痒的，这让总很不习惯。还有就是腿，两个人的腿不时摩擦，总腿上几乎没毛，平时根本不知道毛腿摩擦是什么感觉，霸腿上毛不少，蹭的总的腿有些软，再加上霸偶尔会在总的耳边用低音炮说话，总一下子就浑身无力了，握拍的手还要靠霸扶着才能握住。正手挥拍动作身体需要拧，霸就扶上了总的腰，总一被碰到腰条件反射就要往前躲，结果被霸往后一揽，两个人贴的更近了。 

就到这里吧，文笔太差，希望有人能重写。。。   
№17195 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-03 11:33:54留言☆☆☆


	12. Chapter 12

后背抵着的玻璃和出汗之后的皮肤蹭在一起，又凉又黏，白莲竟从心底透出一丝委屈，想 射 射 不出快感层层积累已经到疼痛的地步了却只能从顶端渗出淅淅沥沥近乎透明的液体，嗓子又痛又哑想叫叫不出只能带出气音偏偏始作俑者还在不知疲倦地研磨后 穴的敏 感处，白莲委屈得想哭，眼眶泛了红又给他自己硬生生憋了回去。队霸牵引这白莲的手指摸到两个人的结合处，微凉的手指碰到湿滑火热的物什，抽 插间带出黏腻的液体浸湿了手指，白莲还是没忍住抽抽噎噎地哭了出来。   
第二天早上白莲醒来的时候身体仿佛被重物从头到脚碾压过酸痛得不行，然而那重物却一手揽着他的腰头贴着他的脸睡得香甜。白莲发自肺腑地想骂一句“艹你大爷”再莲队霸一脸，但是队霸现在正睡着白莲的计划无从实施只能等队霸醒来再付诸行动艹他大爷，虽然他并不认识队霸的大爷。  
№17202 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-03 11:59:47留言☆☆☆


	13. Chapter 13

想看多重人格sjb莲，各种分裂把莲师婶婶师弟哄的滴溜转，最后在队霸手里暴露了所有人格，霸艹着艹着莲就转换一种人格，一会害羞纯情咬嘴唇一会腿勾着霸腰尖叫用力快点我还要，一会又变成铁处女一脚踢开霸，霸又疼又憋又气又恨瞬间暴力值满格，开打，莲sjb体制再度发作，又变回乖乖柔弱可怜状任凭霸虐，霸看着他逆来顺受咬着嘴唇忍疼的样又下不去手了……如此反复   
№18199☆☆☆==于2016-12-0409:45:35留言☆☆☆　   
这个带感，求司机带上车   
№18205 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 09:48:47留言☆☆☆   
这么搞最后霸莲没准一起疯了   
№18206 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 09:49:38留言☆☆☆　   
最后霸也分裂了，针对莲的每一个分裂人格自己分裂出一个去适应，结果霸艹得越来越忘情，没有发现莲的人格转化已经停止了，永远停留在了黑莲人格里，骑跨在霸腰上的莲眼角一抹嫣红，俯下身舔霸汗湿的耳朵耳语：我没病，有病的是你哟……  
№18230 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 09:58:36留言☆☆☆


	14. Chapter 14

想要一发莲对霸特别抖M的车   
就是你主宰，我崇拜那种车，有温顺的莲和一直在指引方向的霸  
№18269 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 10:42:08留言☆☆☆  
床上让干嘛就干嘛的莲？被摆成各种姿势心里想的还是这样霸喜不喜欢  
莲起来就怕霸喜欢床上风骚的自己又不敢开口不敢诱  
浪起来又怕霸嫌弃他骚浪贱想装纯  
霸说句话都要做半天阅读理解，结果被霸说不专心，哭唧唧的再也不敢多想了  
然而霸其实想看反抗自己的莲，艹，be了  
№18277 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 10:47:30留言☆☆☆　 

想起来我曾经看过大概好像是白莲有自虐倾向，然后和队霸上 床要求队霸狠一点疼才觉得比较舒服，压力大了就这么发泄，然后队霸觉得他该去看心理医生，当时觉得这个设定特别棒啊  
№18281 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 10:50:13留言☆☆☆


	15. Chapter 15

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████


	16. Chapter 16

刚刚看了郑州莲看霸的眼神的图   
现在迫切需要一发莲粗箭头霸的车，莲特别乖巧，知道霸受伤了不方便，自己全程主动  
№18280 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 10:48:31留言☆☆☆  
队霸伤了不爽，想艹又不耐烦，白莲全程服务，跪地口，表演扩张，自己坐，求霸撸，全部说小话讨好霸，全世界只有霸能艹死我，哄的霸迷魂汤又续了两个月  
№18284 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 10:52:00留言☆☆☆


	17. Chapter 17

没准白莲伦敦的时候恨死队霸了，表面温顺心理恨不得毒死他，毕竟他俩可是单打名额的竞争者，所以床上想夹死队霸，反而搞得队霸更爽  
№18283 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 10:51:46留言☆☆☆　 

伦敦队霸是真霸，吃饭理直气壮把盘子戳到白莲眼前让白莲给他夹菜   
№18278 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 10:47:35留言☆☆☆　   
莲使筷子还不太利索，夹半天夹不起来，霸就一直等着，他俩横跨桌子腻歪害的别人都夹不了菜，霸不耐烦了啧一声，莲吓坏了赶快端起盘子递给霸：你全端过去吃吧我不吃都给你  
№18288 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 10:53:23留言☆☆☆


	18. Chapter 18

一想白莲用屁股蹭队霸，我就想到一个。白莲跪床上，队霸挺着腰站后面，指挥白莲倒车入库，白莲左扭右扭不得要领，队霸还说一本正经的说：“不要原地打轮啊，很损车的。”白莲听了怒火中烧往后就是一撞，队霸笑嘻嘻的一边拍白莲屁股一边道：“难怪你车开的不好，倒车时不要加油门啊。”然后握着白莲的腰缓缓进入了。还不忘说：“你看，控制好车速不要太快...”   
哈哈哈哈，太喜感了，注定当不了司机  
№19320 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 20:55:35留言☆☆☆　


	19. Chapter 19

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████


	20. Chapter 20

成公应该是队霸想对白莲好点了，想说要温情点，所以就把白莲摁床上慢慢磨出水，结果队霸功夫太好时间拖得太久，也不是平时天雷勾动地火又爽又快那种，而是销魂蚀骨慢慢研磨反而把白莲折腾得只有出气没有进气，反反复复被艹哭了好几回，想催队霸给个痛快的又贪恋太舒服了想再享受一会，只能忍着身体不适挨艹。队霸本来今天见他就有点怜爱，床上又那么乖，就忍不住逗他让他说些平时耻于说的话，白莲还真气若游丝得说了。队霸大喜，想我再持久点，结果把白莲干得gc迭起差点失 禁人也坐不住往下掉几乎要晕过去。队霸这才想起今天做之前想好是快点结束让白莲负担小点，但好像是起了反效果……


	21. Chapter 21

选项一，他还没睡醒。  
选项二，他进入了平行世界。  
队霸站在大门口沉吟片刻，好不容易鼓起勇气推了门，还没进就后退一步。  
原因无他， 面前一排穿短裙的队友并肩走来，各个神情肃穆仿佛马上就要升旗奏乐唱国歌，当然这里没有旗杆给他们望，大家只有望队霸。  
他穿的是运动短裤。  
于是大家又望向队长。  
“这可不赖我，”白莲说，“他没有上当。”  
大家再次把目光投向队霸。  
“看不出来啊，队霸，”哥哥说，“智商很高哦。”  
妹妹同时苦着脸冲他呵呵一笑。  
保姆一脸颓废，少爷在发生了什么我是谁我在哪儿的放空中。  
队霸又沉吟了一下，感觉这可能是选项二。 

 

写不下去了，看了你们输了轮ace司机脑海里一片大家穿短裙轮队霸的场景，笑翻车了  
№20274 ☆☆☆短裙play于2016-12-05 23:31:10留言☆☆☆　

队霸迅速回忆了一遍剧情。   
昨天上午一切正常，下午放假，大家约好出去浪。   
问题就出在这里。   
出门前他莫名其妙特别困，想着打个盹再起来，谁知被食梦貘迷晕了一样一觉睡到手机响，哥哥打电话让他来扛人。   
本来以为喝倒了一片，火急火燎赶过去，各个宵夜吃得好好的，他稀里糊涂跟着又整了一轮，再一觉醒来就成了现在这样。   
不对啊，队霸掏出手机，仔细回忆了一下日期，他记得明明还有一天假。可是手机上又确确实实显示着是第三天。   
那也就是说，有一天不见了。队霸神色凝重，面前五个人神情各异的脸此刻都显得那么诡异，令他脊背上窜起一股寒意。   
选项一，他全无知觉地睡过了第二天。   
选项二，他直接进入了第三天。 

不行了，从搞笑往悬疑推理发展了，求接龙，xjb开支线搞起来啊诸位！  
№20334 ☆☆☆短裙play于2016-12-06 00:20:06留言☆☆☆　   
just真的不知道这两个选项咋选，这不就是他的内心怀疑么_(:з」∠)_要galgame不应该是   
选项一，他决定对不合理的现象视而不见，开始今天的对拉练习   
选项二，他决定回宿舍再睡一觉，希望起来一切能够恢复正常   
选项三，他决定去食堂吃拍黄瓜   
这种咩2333   
№20340 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-06 00:28:30留言☆☆☆　   
唔，可以这样，现在还在心里活动阶段，不同的怀疑可以开启不同的剧本，睡过去的可以进入疑难杂症睡不醒剧本，第三天可以进入穿越平行世界剧本，然后再进入到行动选项，进行通关，这个怎么样  
№20348 ☆☆☆短裙play于2016-12-06 00:36:13留言☆☆☆　


	22. Chapter 22

我想上白莲正莲一脸地给其他队员训话，被心情不好的霸拖走就艹，在休息室里嗯嗯啊啊，被所有队员都听到，白莲出来还要装作一副若无其事的端庄队长莲样的车，有没有司机接单啊   
№20325☆☆☆==于2016-12-0600:15:04留言☆☆☆   
求顺风车   
№20327☆☆☆==于2016-12-0600:15:44留言☆☆☆　   
这个很耻啊，被艹完出来继续训话，衣衫不整面色发红，全身带着一股被艹开了欲求不满的骚气，说不定衣角还沾了点不明液体，啧啧  
№20336 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-06 00:21:03留言☆☆☆  
搭配这个梗，队长=给队霸艹是全队都知道的事实，只有莲不知道所有人早就知道了…  
№20341 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-06 00:28:46留言☆☆☆　


	23. Chapter 23

写不下去了，看了你们输了轮ace司机脑海里一片大家穿短裙轮队霸的场景，笑翻车了   
№20274 ☆☆☆短裙play于2016-12-05 23:31:10留言☆☆☆   
搞笑Hgame既视感……   
《队霸的国家队大冒险～异世界突入篇！》   
№20281 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:36:56留言☆☆☆　   
哈哈哈哈哈这个名字，看出来您造诣很深233333   
№20286 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:39:36留言☆☆☆　   
这种Hgame我只玩过无脸种马男主到处搞的……  
№20290 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:41:50留言☆☆☆　  
两种type，凹队霸和队霸凸！一个关键的选择肢会决定这个游戏的走向   
№20293 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:45:45留言☆☆☆　   
碰到白莲，_______________ 

艹他   
被他艹   
哦我还有事先走了 

这样么   
№20296 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:50:34留言☆☆☆   
哈哈哈选有事先走是什么走向   
№20301 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:54:43留言☆☆☆　   
白莲是第一个可攻略角色？难度略大。这个剧本适合多人啊，但我楼嘿嘿对很多没成绩的根本没兴趣sad  
№20307 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:59:24留言☆☆☆　  
两种type，凹队霸和队霸凸！一个关键的选择肢会决定这个游戏的走向   
№20293 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:45:45留言☆☆☆　   
碰到白莲，_______________ 

艹他   
被他艹   
哦我还有事先走了 

这样么   
№20296 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:50:34留言☆☆☆   
艹他———忽然门外响起了哥哥的声音，你选择———   
装作听不见   
更大力地艹莲但不许莲出声   
邀请哥哥加入 

被他艹———你可以选择被艹反应人格模式，你选择——   
霸   
精   
隔壁张大爷 

哦我还有事先走了———你走了就不用回来了———八连线BE，你选择———   
进入八宝线   
莲是我永远的白月光，重来八连线   
莲是我永远的饭粘子，删除存档重新开始   
№20326 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-06 00:15:08留言☆☆☆　  
艹他———忽然门外响起了哥哥的声音，你选择———   
装作听不见 ———好感度+5，有机会获得[莲式认同]，有机会得到[蹭蹭回忆杀]   
更大力地艹莲但不许莲出声 ———好感度+10，作逼互相作用力+10   
邀请哥哥加入 ———好感度+10/-30，有机会开启3P线 

被他艹———你可以选择被艹反应人格模式，你选择——   
霸 ———好感度+5，有机会进入反攻线，有机会获得[酣畅淋漓的反攻]   
精 ———好感度+20，有机会走向百合线，有机会走向霸莲精三角线，有机会走向总精线   
隔壁张大爷 ———好感度+0，普通同事BE。十年后双双X 万年后对对√ 

哦我还有事先走了———你走了就不用回来了———八连线BE，你选择———   
进入八宝线 ———将无法获得保姆[隐藏的真心]，有机会获得[听墙角play]，有机会获得[低谷时的陪伴]   
莲是我永远的白月光，重来八连线 ———重复5次可获得[一见钟情]事件   
莲是我永远的饭粘子，删除存档重新开始 ———5次后将失去存档功能，每次游戏结束必须从八连线开启  
№20356 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-06 00:47:07留言☆☆☆　


	24. Chapter 24

还有人记得大明湖畔的球风表现床风、床技决定命运的国王游戏/同志浴室设定么233333  
№20202 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 22:53:33留言☆☆☆　   
20202，连新楼都没艹出来的梗你觉得沉楼可能么……  
№20210 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 22:55:49留言☆☆☆　  
我楼还搞过输球全队艹ace梗呢，无所畏惧好么，空降&洁癖闭嘴，白眼   
№20225☆☆☆==于2016-12-0523:00:16留言☆☆☆　   
这个好诶…………   
要不来个黑暗森林mode的国胖队。输了就艹ace，终于活活把俩ace逼成了sjb   
………我是不是要被锤死了…………  
№20236 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:05:59留言☆☆☆  
我之前还想了个，每个小队员都需要个老队员来帮助自己“成年礼”。关系好的可以自由选择性格孤僻的就靠组织分配，中间各种暗潮汹涌什么的…啊，罪恶感袭击了我  
№20248☆☆☆==于2016-12-0523:15:02留言☆☆☆　   
脑补了一部日剧一部米国大片   
日剧就是：被校园霸凌的两个小男孩。互相支持互相映照，终于活着毕业后，一个感慨万千对另一个说，你看，我们不是都过来了么  
另一个黑化了笑着说，还没有呀：） 

美剧就是，监狱/jundui背景下的砰砰砰咚咚咚。边打仗边打炮的纯肉欲画风   
№20261☆☆☆==于2016-12-0523:23:11留言☆☆☆　   
按照这种设定，在两个背景下像莲这样的人都好惨，说不定会被抹布  
№20263 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:25:00留言☆☆☆  
……白莲黑化了吧  
№20266 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:26:34留言☆☆☆　  
很美味啊都是黑怕什么   
但是ace要多久才输一次啊难度忒大了吧   
№20269 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:27:41留言☆☆☆　   
你担心的居然是这个？？？   
给你特供一个队霸小赛送温暖洗脑包吃。车嘛，没有条件创造条件也要开   
№20288 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:40:09留言☆☆☆为了轮ace而设的日常练习赛，ace必须让几个球打或是搭双打这样可以输得很快然后就可以轮了   
顺便这种设定下不当ace不就行了谁TM想被轮23333  
№20295 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 23:49:03留言☆☆☆　


	25. Chapter 25

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████


	26. Chapter 26

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████


	27. Chapter 27

才看到白莲那个视频，为什么都专注水仙了，这明明可以精分啊

莲被霸作的不是内心而是要逃避就生出个什么都不理的傻白甜莲，结果意外的满足了霸  
所以霸各种xjb作要把傻白甜莲人格逼出来艹，但是艹久了觉得腻了，还是想艹莲一脸跟他作逼的本莲，结果艹到一半又精分了，从死鱼变成骚浪贱缠着他要，霸反而萎了，莲气的又分裂一个黑莲人格

№21504 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 10:38:28留言☆☆☆


	28. Chapter 28

感觉昨天看白莲直播图有点妖气，是衣服的原因吗？不如也猜猜这次比赛是灭绝师太还是大白莲   
№21636 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 15:06:05留言☆☆☆ 

觉得是美颜相机的原因   
你不如去看两眼最近乒超的图解解莲毒   
№21637 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 15:09:25留言☆☆☆ 

白莲不能美颜，白得五官都没了……  
№21638 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 15:13:20留言☆☆☆　

比赛肯定是灭绝师太   
就是不知道能不能有rio的气势（感觉应该没有  
№21639 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 15:14:12留言☆☆☆　

直播镜像了   
№21649 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 15:23:14留言☆☆☆ 

？？？？啥玩意   
№21652 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 15:29:22留言☆☆☆ 

这是什么？   
№21658 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 15:34:12留言☆☆☆  
　   
是不是说莲的直播图妖气的原因……虽然并不觉得镜像能有什么影响   
不过暗暗地合上了之前的精分莲设定，可以搞黑莲和白莲通过镜子对话，也可以搞两个莲一起出现，以发型左分还是右分区别  
№21661 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-07 15:37:08留言☆☆☆　


	29. Chapter 29

队霸这个语调真的是戳爆hhp，我整个人都要笑的瘫倒了哈哈哈哈哈哈 真的是要军训拉歌的调啊哈哈哈哈哈哈   
白莲的娇喘我还是想嘿，羞耻 比之前的还要羞耻一个号。盖章队霸不在他在xjb乱撩。   
说军训，之前赢了艹队长这个梗适合军队au啊。找个什么合适的时机让白莲赢了，然后被嘲笑叫得像□□。   
后来一想到队霸的语调哈哈哈哈哈哈，适合军训教官表白！队霸一张黑黢黢的脸冲隔壁方队的白莲天天喊莲儿莲儿的。隔壁方队每天军训累的像狗，队霸方队每天xjb乱侃。队霸就赖在白莲身上，管也不管，还天天以白莲家属的身份探望白莲队上□□练惨了的学生们。有一天队霸在学校厕所隔间让白莲用嘴来了一发，结果出去的时候发现旁边也有个学生出来。   
后来白莲操练队伍的时候就有个男孩儿怼他，说教官你凶啥呀你吃男人jb的时候叫的可带劲了你再叫一个呗，白莲一下子脸都冷了。晚上的时候队霸听自己队伍的八卦才知道，第二天准备把那个小子打一顿，被白莲拦住了，然后白莲自己上手捶了一顿。捶完以后被长官批评了还要求向那个小子当众道歉做检讨，队霸一直都不知道。白莲当众道歉的时候队霸才知道，然后队霸又捶了人家一遍还怼了长官。然后调离了。   
…不知道为什么be了…我本意是打算开个队霸带着队伍拉歌表白的脑洞…好丧…我为什么这么丧…  
№22574 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-08 01:04:13留言☆☆☆　


End file.
